


Serum of Truths

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Serum of Truths

Thundercracker coughed, yanking his head from the vial that was being emptied into his intake. Oral lubricant and drops of the fluid splattered to the ground as the seeker tried to cough it back up. But intakes didn’t work like that, and unless something terrible was happening to his inner systems nothing was going to come back up. He shook as he slammed his back against the wall, winching as his wings scrapped against the unyielding metal.

Heaving through his mouth, the large seeker looked over at the continued commotion in the room to watch with fear as the Autobot trapped with him had his facemask ripped off, energon splattering to the ground as the much smaller mech practically screeched, before his mouth was held open and the same liquid was poured into his intake. It was easier for their captors to hold the smaller mech still until the vial was empty.

And then they just. Left.

He eyed the door their captors left through before turning his attention to the heaving and gagging Autobot. Thankfully they didn’t feel they had to chain them up, what with them still being weak from whatever those slaggers had done to take them down. With the freedom to move, Thundercracker dragged himself up and stumbled over to the small Autobot who was still hunched over and, thankfully not trying to gag anymore, heaving heavily through his mouth.

The Autobot jumped when he put a hand on the other’s shoulder, the winglets shivering on his back. Blue optics dimmed from the stress of coughing peeked up at him. This close Thundercracker could see the small grounders always hidden face. Scarring and burned patches covered the lower half, one side of the mech’s mouth had denta visible as it stretched back to the jaw hinge.

It made him think of Starscream. With his glass equipment and explosive concoctions within his lab.

“What happened to your face?” The seeker’s wings flicked back in hidden shock at the question he had no means of asking.

Wheeljack stared up at him, mouth open and allowing him to see the damage on his lips that made his denta more visible then they normally would be. And — “Do you have fangs?”

The grounder’s optics shifted away, “Lab accident. Had some corrosive liquid that blew up in my face, almost took out my vocalizer too.” A thumb lifted and ran against the damaged derma, “Always had them, they aren’t really fangs like some,” he pulled down the soft metal to show where the fangs were located, “they aren’t really made to bite anything. Not sure why their positioned further back.”

Thundercracker tilted his helm and brought a finger up to pull the derma down himself and look. A few kliks of silence passed before he spoke, “reminds me of seekerling denta. They usually have fangs toward the back to help chew things.”

Wheeljack stared at him, optics shuttering in what he guessed was surprise, “How do you know what their denta look like?”

“I had a young one once. What has become of him I don’t know.”

Smaller digits interlaced with his as Wheeljack snuggled close to him, “I wish my kids had been able to go through a growth stage, instead I made them adults.”

“This war is a piece of slag.” Thundercracker deadpanned, wrapping his arm around Wheeljack and pulling the smaller grounder close to him. He wondered, if only briefly, what was making them say things they never would before pushing it to the back of his processor and focusing half his attention on Wheeljack and the other on the door in case their captors came back.


End file.
